


Middle Of The Night

by Gellsbells



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Macy POV, Pre-Relationship, Tea Party, developing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellsbells/pseuds/Gellsbells
Summary: After a particularly rough mission, Macy and Harry share a cup of tea at midnight.





	Middle Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for a submission on tumblr, and also because we were robbed further Macy/Harry tea bonding in the most recent episode.

Macy couldn’t sleep. Something that was becoming a bit of a habit for her. Days spent risking her life to protect innocents who would never even know she existed, followed by sleepless nights tossing and turning in her bed, playing the events over and over again in her head, thinking about what she could have done better. She groaned in frustration as she pushed the sheets down, getting up from her bed to wrap her dressing gown around her. It was soft and cosy and brought her a little comfort.  
  
Her body jolted as she made her way downstairs and could hear movement in the kitchen. She tried to calm her mind, reason that it was probably one of her sisters afflicted with the same lack of sleep that she was. Besides intruders did not normally leave the lights on.    
  
She braced herself anyway, her mind clear enough so that if she needed to use her powers she could, the statue down the hall would make the perfect makeshift projectile if needed.  
  
However, the familiar shadow of their whitelighter fussing around the kitchen, made her lower her defenses immediately, as she clutched the dressing gown tighter around her body.  
  
“Ah, Macy,” Harry greeted her as she entered the kitchen, “Couldn’t sleep?” She shook her head as she opened the fridge inspected the contents before closing it again. She leant against the counter, as she continued to watch him open and close cupboards.  
  
“You do sleep, right?” There was still so much that Macy did not know about Harry, despite the time they had spent together.  
  
His training routine was brutal, and between that and maintaining the illusion of a normal life, it did not leave much time for getting to know each other.  
  
Harry gave a short laugh, “Yes well, usually, however it seems tonight sleep is proving to be quite evasive.” He went to the cupboard searching for something. Harry had ‘moved back in’ given the recent increase in demons in the charmed ones lives and the uncertainty of who they could trust had increased.  
  
“I wasn’t sure,” Macy added, perching herself on one of the bar stools, leaning on the counter to observe Harry.  
  
“Aha,” Harry exclaimed as he reappeared from behind the cupboard door, a teapot in hand, “I thought I left this here.” He pulled out two cups, raising them to Macy in question to which she nodded.  
  
“Now we just need tea, I assume you girls have finally obtained some?” Macy pointed to the cupboard near the stove top. He looked on the shelf pulling out a green canister.  
  
“Oh, not that one,” Macy said quickly, as Harry quirked an eyebrow. “I kept some of the ‘truth tea’, just in case.”  
  
“Yes, let’s not add some impromptu truth telling to today’s events.” He replaced the canister and pulled out a black one instead, helpfully labelled ‘tea’ and opened the it, inhaling it’s contents before emptying some into the teapot.  
  
Harry put the kettle on and Macy watched on. She watched the almost hypnotic way the steam rose from the spout and her mind again started to replay the battle in her mind.  
  
“Does it get easier?”  
  
“Easier?” Harry asked, as he placed the strainer in one of the cups to catch the loose leafs as the liquid was poured slowly into the china cup.  
  
“All of this.” Macy sighed, “The demons, the fighting, even just knowing about the supernatural.” He paused his pouring considering her question, before moving the strainer to the next cup.  
  
“I don’t know if it ever becomes easier, but, I suppose you learn to manage it.” His reply was genuine but much to vague for Macy’s liking. Harry’s answers were so often like that. Maybe a simple enough answer for most but Macy couldn’t help but want to dig a little deeper.  
  
“How?”  
  
“I guess you find ways,.” He pushed one of the cups towards her,. “At first you deny it’s even happening, or that it doesn’t affect you.”  
  
Macy traced the edge of her cup with her finger while she continued to study him carefully.  
  
“Then you find yourself withdrawing, distancing yourself from others.” He looked off into the distance, how he often did when the sisters would ask personal questions. At least he would no longer tell them it was none of their business, bit by bit he was letting them in.  
  
“And now?” Macy took a sip of the tea, the heat burning her tongue, leaving a numb feeling at the tip and she cursed herself for not taking her time.  
  
Harry brought his own cup to his lips, blowing across the liquid to cool it, as she should have done.  
  
“I drink tea,” he answered simply taking a sip.  
  
“That simple?” Macy can tell he’s not telling the truth with the small smile he offers her. “I guess, just having that ‘thing’ in my mind, preying upon my darkest fears. Made me feel so...”  
  
“Vulnerable.”  
  
“Yes.” She hated it. It had exploited her fears, exposing her weakness as it had with all of them. It had been crippling, the fear that she would be forgotten, alone, abandoned. She had found herself in the darkness, screaming for her sisters, for Harry and no-one had come.  
  
A voice in her head had told her that no-one was coming to save her. That she wasn’t worth saving and she had believed it. All those defenses had come tumbling down the instant she was faced with the reality of being alone.  
  
Until she had found him, trapped in the same place she was, the same darkness, the same fear.  
  
“Do you ever wish you could remember?” He shifted uncomfortably on the chair and Macy sipped her tea, chastising herself for once again overstepping.  
  
“About my life before?” He asks for clarification although Macy can tell from his posture that he knows exactly what she is talking about.  
  
“Yeah, I mean, have you asked the elders.” Sometimes she can’t help herself. She wants to know more about Harry, finds herself wondering about his life before he came into theirs. Both the life he remembers and the one before.  
  
“No,” he took a sip, “I have thought about it though. Whether I would want to know. Whether it is better not knowing. Would I have liked the person I was. Whether I left anyone behind? Whether I actually had anyone to leave behind.”  
  
“Is that why -” The demon had seen it. However Harry might have been able to hide his indifference at losing his memories to those around him, the loneliness that follows, the demon had seen it and exploited it.  
  
“I guess so.” Harry stared into his cup.  
  
“I think about it too, you know. Whether things would have been different if mum hadn’t let me go. Whether I would still be the same person. Better or worse.”  
  
“Sometimes I just want to ask Maggie and Mel all the questions I have running around in my head. Did she sing them lullabies, her favourite food, was she a good cook? But then it hits me. The more I know, the more I feel like I’ve lost. The more I feel like the outsider.”  
  
His hand rests on her shoulder, “They love you Macy. And it’s more than blood, or genes for that matter. They love you because of the person you are today.”  
  
“Thank you Harry.” He gives her shoulder a gentle squeeze, and Macy can feel some of her tension melting away, along with something else, that she doesn't allow herself to dwell on.  
  
He takes another sip, before holding up the teapot, “Another?” Macy nods and pushes her cup towards him.  
  
“I’m glad you’re here Harry,” she admits and he gives her that unassuming smile that she can’t help but reciprocate. “We all are.”  
  
“I am too Macy.”  
  
“Would it be okay,” her mouth feels dry, and she can’t explain it away to herself, “If we maybe did this again?" The question weighs heavier on her than she knows it should. “The tea helps.”  
  
Harry smiles warmly at her, raising his cup, “I would enjoy that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
